Kamen Rider Cross-z x Lion Guard
by nathanstorm14
Summary: killbus a evil Kamen Rider was opening a portal to the pridelands and send us to the outlands then the story continued as you read *everyone is an adult*
1. meeting new friends

one day at a Cafe, it was a breakfast lunch and dinner place, but no ever visit the cafe but we had a secret lab behind the refrigerator when we open the fridge doorit was a access door to the secret lab walking down a staircase

so their was a boy named Nathan (Kamen Rider cross z): a boy who makes new power and gets stronger every time I fight, then their is misora a goddess from mars, a internet idol, and the one who help makes the full bottle with new power, then their is Kazumi Sawatari: a resident fromkokuto and the leader of thehokuto three crowsIn the earlier stages of the war, he was given a Sclash Driver and the Robot Sclashjelly to transform intoKamen Rider Grease, and Gentoku Himuro: he was the former head of the touto institute of advanced matter physicsand briefly took over the role of Prime Minister of Touto from his then-hospitalized father, a position overshadowed by his late superior,juzaburo namba

Nathan: oh a new power is discovered

kazumi: what for

Nathan: I don't know but it needs two power of mine and another rider

Gentoku: is it one of us

Nathan: no

Kazumi: i get it, then who would be the other rider

we were thinking about it, but evolt was attacking the city, so we went to fight evolt, but it was a human called killbus.

Killbusis The King of theblood lust Killbus' lust for destruction led him to destroy Planet Blood, the homeworld of the Blood Tribe, and send out the remaining members to destroy and consume more planets

killbus: so the heros of the city is

so we put on the drivers, i have cross dragon and put the bottle in him

cross dragon: wake up

build driver: cross-z dragon

sclash driver: robot jelly

sclash driver: crocodile

build driver: are you ready

all: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Robot in Grease Braaaa

sclash driver: Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa!

so we transformed to Kamen Rider cross-z dragon, Kamen Rider Grease, and kamen rider rogue

killbus: so even you tried to stop me your too late, look

we all looked in the sky, they was a Portal to another dimension, so we all got pulled in the portal even killbus, so we me, Kazumi, and Gentoku landed on rock in a canyon Allie in Africa

Nathan: you guys ok

Gentoku: im good but not the farmer

Kazumi was stuck in the group, his head was in the ground

Nathan: you get his left, i get his right *grabbed both of his legs* 1, 2, 3 go

so we got Kazumi out of the ground *

you good

Kazumi: yeah im good

so when we got up we saw two cub hyenas, that noticed us

Kazumi: dogs

Nathan: idiot, they hyena cubs *looked at the cubs* what are you doing here little one

wema: we hiding for a scary hyena

Nathan: uh

Kazumi: ugh

Gentoku: ah

we were surprised that they can talk

Nathan: cool

then the bigger hyena came to get the cubs, so the cubs hide behind us then the 3 hyenas saw us and was scared with my death stair, then the hyenas ran like little babys, we laughed as they ran

wema: thank you very much sir's

Kazumi: your welcome but where are your parents

tunu: oh we ran because of the hyenas chasing us

Gentoku: maybe this *opens his jacket to his shirt and it says cute things*

Nathan: ok when the hell did you use that

Gentoku: two weeks ago

Nathan: ok, we should give the Cubs back to their parents

the cubs were excited about to see their parents, so we walked back to their parents but as soon we got their, there was a 3 smashes that were attcking the pack, so we put the cubs down and fight the smash, we ran to the smashes, but they were strong we tried to help the hyenas but they punched is to the pack

Nathan: i hate unmorphed fight, I'll take care of them

Cross dragon: wake up

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah! *turned to Kamen Rider cross-z dragon*

Nathan: i got the that im not losing

the hyenas were shocked of my transformation, so i fight the smash and i destroyed them easily

build driver: Ready, go! Dragonic Finish *rider kicked all smashes at one then i demorphed*

Kazumi: not bad for a kid

Nathan: yeah right

wema: thanks for saving our family

Nathan: no problem

then the cubs were climbing on me and sat in my shoulder

tunu: momma this is the animals that saved from janja

wema: and he saved you from those... what were they

Nathan: smash

madoa: well thank you for saving my cubs

Nathan: oh sure no problem *grabs the cubs and pit them down to hug there mother*

Gentoku opened his jacket *cute things

Nathan: will you stop doing that

Gentoku: what

Nathan: because almost everything that was stupid, you have a dump word from your shirt

Gentoku: ok fine

Nathan: thank you

madoa: hey

Nathan: yeah

madoa: what are your names

Nathan: oh I'm Nathan, this is Gentoku *point at my right* and this is Kazumi *point at my left*

madoa: oh well im madoa and this is my sister: jasiri

jasiri came next to her sister and i was looking at her because i think she's cute

jasiri in my mind: hello love

then Kazumi and Gentoku tried to snap out of it, but then i fainted for how beautiful jasiri is

Kazumi: hey wake up

jasiri: is he ok

Gentoku: yes, he's just unconscious he'll wake up in 10 minutes

then Gentoku and Kazumi looked at each other and had an idea, they picked me up and layed me down

Kazumi: hey can you and your sister watch him

madoa: sure

so madoa and jasiri was laying next to me then Kazumi and Gentoku were laughing

to be continued...


	2. my rage and killbus plan

after 10 minutes, i woke up madoa was watching me which jasiri sleeping on my stomach which made me blush, so i started petting her and she was wagging her tail

madoa whispering: what are you doing

Nathan whispering: petting her and its adorable, do you want to try

madoa: ok

so i petted her and she wagges her tail then jasiri woke up blushing

jasiri: wh- what are you doing

Nathan: petting you *sitting up* actually you were wagging your tail because you liked it

jasiri: grrr

Nathan: now before you hurt me, your sister want to try and she liked it too

madoa: yeah so you don't have to hit him

jasiri: oh o- ok

Gentoku and Kazumi were laughing

Nathan: what's so funny

Kazumi: because when you went unconscious, you loved the hyena

jasiri: which one

Gentoku: you

they continued laughing and jasiri was blushing

jasiri: Nathan is that-

black aura were surrounding me and i throw a knife in between then

Nathan: do you want me to minced you

they nodded no and went back to normal

Nathan: good *turned to jasiri* so what do you wanna ask me

jasiri asked with the cute eyes: do you love me

Nathan: umm yes, yes I do

she was blushing hard

Kazumi and Gentoku were about to laug

Nathan: don't start *phone was beeping* holy shit

Gentoku: what

Nathan: There are 10 smashes in to directions

Kazumi: so your saying that is 20 of them

Nathan: yeah

then we ran in the pridelands to stop the smash attack

Nathan: Kazumi you and Gentoku go to the ones at the herds, and I'll go to the ones that are attacking the lions

Kazumi: ok

Gentoku: be safe

so we went the different ways to stop the smash attack

later with the herds one smash was gonna to attack a young zebra then Gentoku punched him away

Gentoku: go

then the zebra left and went back to his herd

Gentoku: potato

sclash driver: Robot Jelly

sclash driver: Crocodile

both: henshin

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu Robot In Grease Braaaa *turned into Kamen Rider grease*

sclash driver: Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa! *turned into Kamen Rider rogue*

the herds were surprised in the transformations

Kazumi: lets go

so they went to fight, meanwhile with the lions, the lion guard was into defense mode, but i made it to fight, so i fought them and beat them with slid-kick, punched and kicked them, but they were still getting up

Nathan: what

they strikes me with a lazer which caused me to fly away

cross dragon: wake up

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah! *turned into Kamen Rider cross-z dragon*

the lion guard was surprised of my transformation

Nathan: let's go. hya *i fight the smash with my power i destroyed five, but then kissbus appeared

killbus: well you still keep to interrupt my plan

Nathan: so this is your doing

killbus: hehehe *laughing then throws a ki blasted*

Nathan: ahhhhhh *flying backwards, landed on my back, and demorphes, i was in pain*

killbus: now die

fuli ran

kion: fuli

so killbus was about to hit me instead he hit fuli, she went flying and was unconscious, the guard ran up to her

kion: fuli

i looked at her because i thought she was dead, so my eyes turned red and black aura was surrounding me

Nathan: how dare you hurt her, you BASTARD

i flu and punched him then i destroyed the rest of the smahs and killbus landed on his feet, so i started punching him fast like in the anime shows, anyway is was punching until he left, so i went back to the guard

kion: stay back

i powered down my aura

Nathan: is she ok

bunga: why do you want to know

Nathan: BECAUSE I AVENGED YOUR F*KING FRIEND DAMN IT *breaths* im sorry i went to far

ono: she's not dead

Nathan: huh

ono: she's just unconscious

Nathan: so i- then she- but he- so i didn't- oh geez

back to Gentoku and Kazumi

Kazumi: let's finish this

Gentoku: right

sclash driver: Scrap Finish *jumps, rider kicked them, and destroyed them

sclash driver: Crack Up Finish *jumps forward, used his legs like a crocodile mouth, and destroyed them*

both demorphed

Gentoku: let's go

they started to run to me

later with me and the guard, i was petting fuli because it was cute then the guard bring simba, nala, and rafiki, rafiki walked up to fuli

rafiki: yes she is breathing but sleeping *turned to me* did you save her

Nathan: you can say that

Simba: well thanks for trying saved the guard

Nathan: no problem *phone ringing amd answers* what's up

Kazumi: we defeated the other smashes and we're going to find you

Nathan: ok find a giant rock and I'll be there *hang up* so i have back up coming

kion: so your not alone

Nathan: nope, before we ended up here, a enemy called killbus open a portal to here and draw us here including him, and he is trying to destroyed this part of The earth

nala: wow that's sounds serious

???: oh but it is

i turned around and it was Blood Stark

Nathan: blood stark *went to fighting pose*

stark: wow calm down, im here to help

Nathan: and why should-

stark heals fuli and she wake up

fuli: what happened

Nathan: did- did you just heal her

stark: yeah

Nathan: ok now i trust you

then Gentoku and Kazumi went inside the cave and saw stark

Nathan: calm down he healed the cheetah

Kazumi and Gentoku: heh

so stark started to explain that killbus is using portals to go to other dimension to kill the citizens and make his own kingdom of all the dimensions thay existing today

Nathan: oh god it looks like we have another problem like this again

to be continued...


	3. killbus new power and to stop his plans

Nathan: *phone beeping* another smash attack, i take care of this

phone: build change *turned from a phone to a motorcycle*

so after 15 minutes of drive i made it to the attack, it was killbus attacking another pack of lionesses

killbus: now die- *gets hit by my bike* you are so persistent

Nathan: i know

build driver:Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah! *turned to Kamen Rider cross z dragon*

Nathan: let's do it

killbus: now wait

he had a bulid around his waist

Nathan: what

build driver: Killbaspider! Are you ready?

killbus: henshin

build driver: Spider! Spider! Killbas Spider! *turned into Kamen Rider killbus*

Nathan: what

killbus went like the flash and strikes me, then i fell down rolling and i demorphed, then he stopped

Nathan: how the hell is he this fast

killbus: hehe i like this power, i will leave you for now, but the next we meet I'll kill you *teleported*

Nathan: wait *tried to get but went back in pain* damn it

so one lioness went up and sniffed me then pick me up

Nathan: uhh what are you doing

vitani: helping you

Nathan: ok

zira: what are you doing

vitani: helping him because he save us didn't he

other lionesses was agreeding with vitani

zira: ok lets take him to the den

when we got to their den, i sat down on a rock and every lioness was looking at me

vitani: who are you and why did you save us

Nathan: it's Nathan and killbus is here to make his own kingdom until he destroyed every life form in the planet

vitani: oh i see, well thanks for saving us

Nathan: no problem *petting vitani and she was purring* you like it do you

vitani: yeah but what's it called

Nathan: petting

the lionesses were confused

Nathan: ok getting is where you get patted on the head but went lion and others cats were purrs Everytime they get pet

vitani: really

Nathan: yep

vitani: so if you pet all of us, we would start purring

Nathan: ye- wait a minute why are you asking

vitani: nothing *guilty look*

Nathan: yeah right

???: hello

i got up and looked and it was stark, Gentoku, and Kazumi

Nathan: heh morons

i met them with the lionesses

Kazumi: so you have more "friends"

Nathan: you are wanting to die don't you

Kazumi: sorry, so who are the new girls

Nathan: oh this is vitani, zira, and the other outsiders

then something crashed in the in between the pridelands and outlands so the guard, jasiri pack, thw outsiders and us went to see and it was a capsule

Kazumi: what is it

Nathan: a f*king capsule

Gentoku: really

i showed them the capsule

Kazumi and Gentoku: ohhh

Gentoku: well click it

Nathan: ok *clicks the capsule, thrown it half a mile, then popped up a house The same size as pride rock

Nathan, Gentoku, and Kazumi: holy shit

Nathan: it's a big one

stark: now you have fun with your girlfriends

Gentoku and Kazumi were laughing and i have black aura surrounding me and i was pissed of what they said

Nathan: quite or I'll kill you

all: ok

powered down the aura then the sun was setting

Nathan: ok you guys can go home

so everyone went home but jasiri, vitani, and fuli were following me

Nathan: what are you doing

jasiri: going with you

Nathan: ok

we went inside the house and there was a training room for us

then there were three bedrooms but then stark, Kazumi, and Gentoku were ohing

Nathan: shut up

vitani: well i guess we girls are sleeping with Nathan

Nathan: but- ok fine, but do any thing stupid you sleeping in the couch

girls: ok

so everyone went to sleep but jasiri was awake because she wasn't tired, so she started walking up to me and kissed me then she cuddles up to me

the next morning, my mouth was feeling wired

Gentoku: what's wrong

Nathan: i don't know, my mouth feels weird

Gentoku: ok

then after we ate breakfast

Nathan: girls are you coming

girls: yes

so we went to pride rock and meet kiara, tiffu, and zuri

kiara: so you the one who saved fuli

Nathan: yeah

then kiara tiffu and zuri looked at vitani and jasiri then they start growing

Nathan: woah woah calm down there friends

kiara: but they-

Nathan: so I don't care

so we met with everyone else to talk about killbus plan, well after introducing vitani and jasiri it was a pain because the others were growling and mad and i told them they were friends, then killbus attack

Nathan, Gentoku, and Kazumi: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah! *transformed

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu Robot In Grease Braaaa *transformed

sclash driver:Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa! *transformed*

Nathan: killbus

killbus: well nice to see *fires ki blast and hits all of and a three sclash driver landed in front of jasiri then she put on the driver then puts in the dragon jelly

sclash driver: dragon jelly

jasiri: henshin?

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu Dragon In Cross Z Charge Braaaa *transform*

Nathan: woah cool *runs up to jasiri* now your a rider now, so how about we heat things up

magma knuckle: Bottle Burn

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

bbuild driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha! *transformed into Kamen Rider cross-z magma*

Nathan: lets do it

jasiri: right

so me and jasiri were fight killbus then stark join us for the fight and he pulled out the evol driver to show his full power

evol driver: Cobra, Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready?

stark: henshin

evol driver: Cobra, Cobra, Evol Cobra Fuhahahahahahahaha

so we fought killbus, then he got defeated and retreated they we all demorphed and we celebrate for jasiri being the new member

to be continued...


	4. the final battle for the pridelands

so after an hour of explaining the plan to stop killbus's attack and plan we all went home, then jasiri vitani and fuli had a surprise for me, so Gentoku and Kazumi went to bed but the vitani grabbed me and put me on the couch to give me her Surprise for me

Nathan: what are you doing *blushes*

vitani: giving you a surprise

Nathan: and what- *kissed me and i follow along*

then when we broke up the kiss, she pulled down my pants and we started mating and slept their the night then woke up before anyone woke up

Nathan: it 6:30 in the morning

vitani: actually I'm impressed that you gave me a good time last night

Nathan: if you tell anyone about, your sleeping on the couch

vitani: ok *looks at her left

Nathan: what are- ahh

it was jasiri and fuli looking at me with a mad face

Nathan: well what wrong *shaking and sweating*

jasiri: vitani what happen last night

Nathan: ahh

vitani explain that we maded love last night and she loved it then jasiri and fuli was mad at me and I was shaking of what they were going to do to me but they just left mad

later at midnight

i was on the couch watching TV then i went asleep then jasiri and fuli went to me and start kissing me then i start waking up and saw them kissing me

Nathan: ahh what are you- you want to mate with do you

fuli: yes we do

then after half an hour we were still have fun then vitani join us and we slept Through the night and we woke up at 6:40 then we ate breakfast im having a sweat morning after last night so the girls were still asleep

at pride Rock

kion: hey Nathan where is jasiri fuli and vitani

Nathan: at the house

bunga: doing what

Nathan: sleeping *phone rings* hello

Kazumi: killbus is attcking us and fight jasiri

Nathan: what

Kazumi: and she's unconscious

i ran to killbus so i can kill him and i saw Kazumi Gentoku and jasiri on the ground

Nathan: killbus what did you do

Nathan: gave you friend a new life

Nathan: Gentoku, Kazumi

we lined up and morphed

Nathan: henshin

Kazumi: henshin

Gentoku: henshin

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready? Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu Robot In Grease Braaaa

sclash driver:Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa!

so we start attacking killbus but he was to strong so defeated grease and rogue, he was going to kill me but stark stopped him

killbus: evolt

stark: killbus *pushed him away*

evol driver: Cobra Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready?Cobra Cobra Evol Cobra Fuhahahahahahahaha

evolt: lets do it

so we fought him but still two strong and i demorphed and was on the ground in pain, so the guard and the other girls arrived to help us, but evolt went into my body

Nathan: evolt i know why you do it, *Kazumi and Gentoku stand next to me* let's do it

build driver: Muscle Galaxy! Are you ready?

build driver: Grease Blizzard! Are you ready?

build driver: Prime Rogue! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

Kazumi: henshin

Gentoku: henshin

build driver: Ginga muteki no kinniku yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji panēi!

build driver: Gekitou Shinka! Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki Gakī~n!

build driver: Taigi bansei! Prime Rogue! Doryadoryadoryadoryadoryadorya dorya!

so we fought against killbus and we were stronger then him so grease and rogue did there finisher

build driver: Twin Ice! Ready, go! Glacial Finish! Kachi Kachi Kachi Kachi Kachin!

build driver: Ready, go! Prime Scrap Finish

then after grease and rogue did there attack i finish it

build driver: Cross-Z side! Evol side! All side! Ready, go! Muscle Galaxy Finish!

so i rider kicked him then it show Kamen Rider cross z dragon amd evolt and boyh the side

evolt: hope you like your trip to hell ciao

then killbus explode and died so everything went back to normal, the. we all demorphed and we can just fly back home but we decided to stay here for a bit and hang out with our friends, but the girls called and talked to me privately

Nathan: so what's up

jasiri: well about last we had a fun time

and we would tell you before this

Nathan: what is it

fuli: we're all pregnant

Nathan: well heh heh i mean you- that means- *laughing and then fainted from the news the girls told me and everyone was surprised as well we were proud then when I woke evolt came out of my body in his final form

evolt: well then i guess our partnership is over and when we mean again we'll have our last fight

Nathan: sounds good to me

then Evolt leaves and everyone went inside and was proud of me

Nathan: what's going on

kion: your new mates

Nathan: wait, oh man i forgot about it when i was unconscious

jasiri: well now your a father of three animals

Nathan: wait jasiri what did you pack say when you're pregnant

jasiri: they were excited

Nathan: vitani

vitani: the same thing

Nathan: ok

later the pridelands have United with the outsiders and jasiri pack so after we celebrate the new cubs of me jasiri fuli and vitani, the boys did a conversation about the future and the girls did the same thing for an hour

so the next day me and the girls were laying under a tree to have a relaxing day but evolt appeared in front of us to finish of what we started

evolt: are you ready for our final battle

Nathan: yes i will do it for the girls, my friends, for the pridelands and the planet

build driver: Muscle Galaxy! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Ginga muteki no kinniku yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji panēi!

to be continued...


	5. the future family of the pridelands

after we transformed the final fight begins the girls we're watching me fight then the lion guard and the other rider arrived

Kazumi: we're going to help you

Nathan: NO!! DON'T INTERFERE, THIS IS MY FIGHT *turned to evolt* SO YOU READY TO DIE

evolt: hahahahahahahaha it will be you that will die *changes* hyaaaa

Nathan: Hyyyyaaaaaaaaa *changes*

so the fight resumes, then there were a hole in the sky but it had codes coing they the air, so i realize that evolt was beginning his plan

evolt: hah it's too late, the power of the dimensions is taking place

then our power changing and continued fighting, so we start going back to our previous form, so from cross evol to cross magma to great cross z dragon to me and monster to black hole form to evol cobra, and explosion are appears randomly because of the of the power we throw at each other and i begin to start my attacks and absorb his energy and went back to cross evol

build driver: Cross-Z side! Ready, go! Muscle Finish! *punches evolt with strong power*

build driver: Evol side! Ready, go! Galaxy Finish *kicks him in the air and kick him back down then he crashed in a pile of rocks*

so i stared to finished him with my final and Ultimate attack

build driver: All side! Ready, go! Muscle Galaxy Finish! *jumps then rider kicked him so hard to kill him so all power that i had was so strong that evolt can handle and went flying*

evolt: *laughing* i knew you would have that much power to attack so you can kill me, and i got to say that was my best fight i had in years, and now thank you for the fight *he explode in the background*

so i demorphed and smiling at everyone, then everyone was cheering that the war of the dimensions is over and peace was back at last

Nathan: now we can have a lovely peace life now *everyone cheered at me* f*k yeah

the girls pinned me and they're kissing me

jasiri: you did it, you killed him

i got up

Nathan: yeah now we can have a perfect life with out new cubs

the girls were excited for the future

after a month of the death evolt the pridelands was at peace, then the girls got pregnant, and so the new cubs were born as precious little things, they're were 5 cubs, 2 cheetahs, 2 lions, and a hyena cub, three were make and two were female, I was so proud that I'm a father the hyena was called nate (boy), the cheetahs are sally (Girl) and tom (boy), and the lions are Nathan jr aka nj or junior (boy) and madi (girl) and the kids are step siblings because they're different animals

then smash was still attack but me Gentoku and Kazumi still protecting the pridelands and my kids are grown up a little and now they are like a 6 year olds, so i played with them for a bit with their cousins

madi: hey daddy

Nathan: yeah

jr: can you show us all your transformation

Nathan: ok who told you about that

nate: aunt zira and aunt madoa

Nathan: of course, ok i will do it

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah! *turned into cross z dragon*

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready? Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha! *then cross z magma*

build driver: Muscle Galaxy! Are you ready? Ginga muteki no kinniku yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji panēi! *then cross z evol*

so i demorphed and was playing with the kids then Kazumi and Gentoku arrive to visit

Nathan: hey guys

Gentoku: hey check it *opened his jacket and his shirt says family and friends with animals*

Nathan: heh you moron

nate: daddy

we turned to the cubs

tom: who are they

Nathan: oh this are my friends Gentoku *point to my left* and Kazumi *point to my right* they are your uncles

so everyone else arrived and so me and the boys and kids, we decided to celebrate the reunion of the friends and family unit together again, so after we had the cerebration we all went to sleep and Gentoku showed his shirt and it says Nathan girls best match and i flipped him out, so i slept with the girls and kids

so the cubs were friends when they were born and have a relationship with each other for a year

nate x madi

junior x tori (kovu and kiara 2nd kid)

tom x sally

so after that i met them at the lake

Nathan: Did you start couple night without use

tom: no we started

so we have fun at the lake then jr splashed water at me then we all had a water fight then the next day me kiara and kovu was have a fun time with me and the girls, so we hangout for a few hours then we all had to keep saving the pridelands (the lion guard is still alive) then smashs appeared to destroy the pridelands, then we line we against the smash

build driver: Muscle Galaxy! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Ginga muteki no kinniku yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji panēi!

Nathan: i got the feeling that we're not going to lose *jasiri, vitani, kiara, kovu and the rest of the guard were standing next to me and we're going saving the pridelands* ok guys let's do it for the pridelands

everyone: yeah *everyone attackes*

build driver: All side! Ready, go! Muscle Galaxy Finish!

Nathan: HHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rider kicks the screen and end*

The end

thanks for reading, so tell I'm going to do another crossover for Kamen Rider cross, so tell me which crossover i should do and i might put you on the request spot (the top of the story), so tell me for the next one see you guys later bye everyone for now not this story a different one


End file.
